Something
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: KaiRei, TysonMax Kai has a re-occuring dream that he wakes up from, crying, but he won't tell anyone what's wrong with him...yet. shounen-ai COMPLETE!
1. Something

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Something by Yaoi Girl

"Aren't you tired yet?" Rei yawned and stretched on his bed as he sat up, leaning his weight back on his arms as he stared at Kai.

Kai was perched in the window seat of their suite, staring blankly out the rain streaked glass into the quiet night.

The amber-eyed boy drank in the beautiful sight that their team leader created, the rain on the window and the lighting inside and out playing perfectly off Kai's triangle-less face.

The slate-haired boy didn't respond as he continued to stare out the window and Rei continued to stare at Kai.

For at least three minutes they remained like that until Kai turned from the window to yawn, lifting a hand to cover his mouth, forcing one crimson eye to stay open as he stared quizzically at Rei, who was now playing with the edge of his blanket, eyes averted to his hands, a slight blush across his cheeks.

A few moments later, Kai slid off the window seat and walked over to Rei's bed, which happened to be the only bed in the room.

'Some suite, but I can't complain. It's not my fault he had to sleep in here with me...' Kai thought as he slid under the covers, rolling over briefly to turn off the light, then back over to lay on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in your room tonight, Kai," Rei said softly, mimicking the other boy's position.

Kai still didn't speak, but thought, 'We wouldn't want to be kicked out of the hotel for another argument and near-fist fight between you and Tyson, now would we?'

The amber-eyed boy rolled to face Kai. 

"What's on your mind? You're never this quiet."

After a long pause he went on, "Is it because of me? Are you still mad at me for causing a scene?"

Sighing, Kai rolled to face Rei, finally saying, "No, I'm not mad at you, or Tyson for that matter. I've just got some complicated things on my mind right now that I need to figure out."

"Like what?"

Kai shook his head. "Maybe another time I'll tell you. I'm too tired to right try to explain right now." And with that, he rolled onto his other side, staring at the wall. 'Maybe...'

Thus, conversation ended for the night.

TBC....prolly later tonight. The latest being tomorrow night. ^_^


	2. Photo Op

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Something by Yaoi Girl

"Chief! You've SO got to get a picture of this!" Max whispered excitedly as he stood in the suite's doorway the next morning.

The blonde moved aside, covering his mouth to keep from laughing a Kenny's expression of a jaw dropping.

"If Kai wakes up now, I think he'd probably kill Rei," Kenny managed as he tried his best to keep his laughter quiet while he took a picture of the sleeping pair, with Dizzi's camera of course.

"If Rei waked up first, I think he'd die of embarrassment," Max giggled softly as he slid into the hall, tucking the spare room key into his chest pocket.

"What's so funny, you guys?" a yawning and messy-hair Tyson asked as he approached the pair.

All the blonde could do was point inside the room.

Confused, Tyson walked to the door and peered in over Kenny's shoulder, face faulting and then laughing at the sight of Rei using Kai's chest for a pillow and a leg draped over both of their team leader's, who had an arm wrapped around the other boy possessively.

"That CAN'T be Kai!" the bluenette laughed as he backed into the hall, clutching his sides.

"Should we wake them up now, or should we let them sleep?" Kenny asked as soon as his laughter had diminished and he caught his breath.

"I say we wait and let them sleep. They look happy and comfortable, and I don't want to be the first one killed from waking them up," Max said.

"I agree! The longer Kai sleeps, the more food and rest time for me!" Tyson cried out happily as the three boys began walking to the lobby to see what was for breakfast.

"But the downside is that we'll have to practice later than usual to make up for the lost time," Kenny pointed out, dreading the late hours they may be forced to endure later that day.

TBC...prolly later tonight. The latest being tomorrow night. ^_^


	3. Teary Morning

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Something by Yaoi Girl

Amber eyes slowly fluttered open against the sun's rays that filtered through the windows.

Yawning, Rei simply stayed in his position, his mind too groggy and tired to realize that he was resting on Kai.

Two or three more minutes of random, partial, and incoherent thoughts, Rei was fully awake, wide-eyed, and trembling slightly with fear.

Not only then did he realize the way he was so comfortably draped on Kai, he felt a gentle hand running through his sleep mused hair, which he had left down after his shower the night before.

Gulping, he hesitantly looked up towards Kai's face, instantly sighing in relief as he noticed the boy's eyes were still closed.

'I need to get out of here before he wakes up and yanks my hair out or something.'

As Rei gently removed Kai's arm from around him, he froze as Kai's fingers laced with his own.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh...I need to go to the bathroom," Rei's mind managed, moving his gaze from their hands to the pair of crimson eyes that looked up at him, confused and lost.

"Please..." Kai started, his lips moving but releasing no sound as tears came to his eyes.

The rave-haired boy was in total fear at the sight of their strong, seemingly invincible team leader in tears and clinging tightly to his hand.

All his panicked mind could think was, "Kai! What's wrong with you? Why are you crying? Why me? Why are you begging me to stay with you? What's happened to you?'

Rei lifted the broken boy to his chest, Kai instantly grabbing his free hand tightly to Rei's night shirt, burying his face into the boy's chest, squeezing Rei's hand even more as he began to cry uncontrollably.

He wrapped his free arm around Kai's back, gently running his hand up and down the boy's spine, tears coming to his own amber eyes.

'Why am I crying? Is it because I'm afraid for him? Because I don't like seeing a friend cry? Why? Kai, what's wrong?!'

Burying his face in Kai's hair, Rei cried with him.

TBC

I think I had a bad day when I wrote this chapter...but my friend Angela said she like this chapter and the rest of what I have written anyway. 

Digital Stars  



	4. Discovered

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Something by Yaoi Girl

"Hey, are you guys..." Tyson stopped in mid-sentence, the smile that was plastered across his face disappearing from his face.

Rei lifted his head and stared at the boy standing in the doorway with puffy eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, shock running through his body at the sight before him.

Shaking his head with a slight glare, Rei mouthed, "Just go."

Tyson nodded and backed out of the room and into the hallway, bumping into Max.

The blonde seen his face, his own expression turning to one of confusion. "What?"

Remaining in shock, the bluenette walked past the blonde and towards their room.

Max decided to find out what was going on, but when he tried Rei and Kai's door handle, he found it to be locked, and he had put the spare key up in his room, so he went to find Kenny to see if he might know what's going on instead of asking Tyson, who seemed to have a lot on his mind from whatever he had seen.

He found the boy sitting in the lobby next to the fountain, busily typing.

"Hey, Kenny?"

"Yeah?" he asked, continuing to type.

"If you want to go ahead and get breakfast, you can. I don't think Tyson's feeling well right now, so I'm going to take care of him." 'And find out what that look was all about...Kenny doesn't seem any different that usual, so I doubt he knows what's going on. I don't want him trying to barge in on Rei and Kai either...'

"Alright. Do you want me to bring you guys something to eat?"

"No, you don't have to. Anyway, I don't think you could carry enough food to feed Tyson, sick or not," Max laughed as he walked off with a slight wave.

Max walked silently back to his shared room with Tyson and Kenny.

He found the bluenette sitting on the far bed facing the window, the room almost completely dark with the exception of a tiny sliver of sunlight filtering through the closed curtains.

Slowly, the blonde walked across the room and climbed onto the bed that Tyson occupied, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's not right with him..."

"With who? Rei?"

"No." Tyson then turned his head to look Max in the eye. "It's Kai."

The blonde released Tyson and moved to sit next to him, the bluenette taking Max's hand in his own.

"I don't know what it is though. I don't think Rei knows either."

"How do you know something actually is wrong with him?"

"He was holding onto Rei and crying like a scared little kid. Rei was crying too..."

"Then maybe Kai did tell him what was wrong."

"No, because if he did, Rei wouldn't have looked at me like that and told me to go away; he would want our help to fix Kai if he knew."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon."

"Yeah..."

There was an unbearable amount of tension in building up in Max, mainly wanting to know what was going on with Kai, while a little bit of it was from wondering why in the world Tyson was holding his hand...

TBC

I have the next couple chapters already typed, but I don't want to post them all at once. So I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night. ^_^

Digital Stars


	5. Departure

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

I'm sorry about the chapters being so short, especially this one. I'll try to make the next couple chapters longer when I write them. I'll even have my friend Angela help me at school. (My last day's Thursday!!!!!!!! Yey! And I graduate from high school next Tuesday!!! Double yey!!!!) I actually have a 6th chapter to this written out, but the notebook that it's in is at school, collecting dust in my locker...

Something by Yaoi Girl

Shortly after Tyson had left, or rather Rei made him leave, Kai's sobs had dwindled away to an occasional hiccup in his sleep.

Careful not to wake the boy, Rei gently laid him back into the bed, sitting back and looking over Kai.

'What's bothering you so much to make you break down and cry?'

He slid off the bed and quietly went to get a change of clothes from his bag across the room and then ventured into the bathroom to change.

Once he had taken care of everything, with the exception of his hair, the amber-eyed boy looked at himself in the mirror.

He gently ran his fingers through his hair, thinking.

'Why did Kai do that? Run his fingers through my hair like that? Why did he hold my hand?'

After getting out all the major knots in his hair, Rei proceeded to put it up in its binding.

As he emerged from the bathroom, he nearly dropped his dirty clothes and hair brush as he seen Kai pulling on his second arm-guard, triangles on his face, and hair looking normal.

"Hurry up. We leave in an hour," he said in his usual tone and walked out the door, leaving behind a completely confused Rei.

TBC

Again, I apologize for the short chapters! And for all of you (which is just about everyone who reads this) who want to know what's wrong with Kai, you'll find out in either chapter 7 or 8 (which I'll have up sometime this week after I write them). I already have tons of ideas for the next couple chapters! I'm so glad my muse came back!!!!!!!!!!! Let's just see how long she decides to stay this time...

Digital Stars (I'll eventually have a picture up of Rei and Kai from chapter 2)  



	6. The Bus Ride

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Something by Yaoi Girl

"Hey, Rei? Can I ask you something?" Tyson asked over his seat, bumping his head against the window as the bus hit a pot-hole.

"Not right now, Tyson. I know what your question is, but I don't know the answer. Plus, I have my own thoughts and questions to figure out right now. Sorry."

The bluenette smiled. "No prob. I understand."

For no apparent reason, a half-smile appeared on Rei's lips.

"You know Max has been staring at you for the past few minutes?"

As Tyson turned around to look, Max quickly snapped his gaze away from the boy and out the window with a blush.

"I think someone has a crush on you," Rei teased as Tyson turned back to him, a blush also across his cheeks.

"Yeah, and...?" the bluenette huffed, embarrassed.

"And I think you have a crush on him, too," came a matter-of-fact voice beside him.

Amber eyes turned wide as they focused on the smugly smiling boy sitting next to him.

"K...Kai?"

"I need to talk to you about this morning," the boy said, Tyson not taking the hint to leave. "Alone."

The bluenette huffed at the crimson glare he received and stood, walking to sit behind Max.

Even after Tyson left, Kai remained silent, as if thinking.

Rei sensed the other boy's uneasiness as he glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"You don't have to tell me."

Kai closed his eyes and lowered his head, fists clenched tightly in his lap. "Yes, I do."

"If it's too hard on you right now, why don't you just wait until we can be alone," Rei suggested.

"I don't know if I can go that long without crying again. It hurts so much to hold something like this in," Kai managed through his warring emotions.

"Do you want me to run Kenny out from the back of the bus and we can move back there, so when you feel like telling me, no one will see you cry but me?"

"It doesn't matter where we sit; they'll hear me..."

Hesitating, Rei wrapped an arm gently around the broken boy and pulled him to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Just try to get some rest; maybe you'll feel better after you wake up," he whispered in Kai's ear as he moved the slate-colored hair from the boy's face.

Crimson eyes closed tightly, seemingly trying hold their tears at bay. Both of Kai's arms wrapped around Rei's form, holding him tightly as he buried his face in Rei's shoulder.

He turned his head slightly and managed to say to the raven-haired boy, "I can't sleep; it will all came back again. I don't want to watch it anymore!"

Amber eyes saddened as he watched the broken boy fight with himself.

"Why?"

Rei looked down at the boy, confused.

"Why?"

"'Why' what?" he asked, running his fingers through Kai's hair in an attempt to calm him.

"Why are you worried about me? Why are you helping me?"

"I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't worry or help you in a time of need, now would I?"

While Rei was attempting to console the now sobbing Kai, Max scooted back a seat to sit with Tyson.

The blonde turned and peered over the seat at the pair for a moment before turning back around to look at Tyson, who was staring blankly out the window, his head resting against the glass.

"I take it you still don't know?"

The bluenette shook his head, keeping it against the window.

The bus was void of any sound for quite a while, with the exception of the motor humming and Kai's occasional sobs.

As Max turned around to check on how Kai was feeling, Tyson stole a glance at the blonde through his window.

Max slowly turned back around, whispering, "Tyson, look at them! They're so cute like that, but I seriously doubt Kai would want to be held like that if he were feeling alright."

Turning and peering over the seat, Tyson's jaw dropped.

Somewhere along the ride, Kai had either crawled into Rei's lap or the latter boy had moved him there.

The slate-haired boy lay comfortably asleep as he used Rei's shoulder for a pillow, both of his arms wrapped contentedly around the boy.

Amber eyes were also closed peacefully, arms also around Kai's form, his head resting lightly atop Kai's.

After recovering from the initial sight, a wicked smiled appeared on Tyson's face.

"Move so I can get out!" he whispered excitedly.

The blonde turned to him, confusion evident on his face. "Why?"

"So I can go get Kenny!"

"For what?"

"Just move and you'll see!"

As quietly as possible, Tyson slid past Max and moved down the isle, making sure not to disturb the sleeping pair in the slightest on his way to the Chief.

Upon arriving at the back seat, the bluenette poked the boy.

"Kenny! Wake up or I'll put pennies in your disk drive!" he whispered in the boy's ear, the other boy then snapping his eyes open and tightening his grip on Dizzi.

"You wouldn't dare!" he practically screamed, causing Max to turn and look at them.

"Shh! Don't wake them up!"

Kenny looked around. "Who?"

"Rei and Kai. Now take Dizzi and get a picture! We so have to get more blackmail material on both of them!"

"But I..."

"Fine then. Show me what to do and I'll take it."

Kenny instructed him on how to use Dizzi's camera, then he snuck back towards the front of the bus, sliding into a seat two in front of the resting pair.

Tyson took the picture and started walking back to return Dizzi, smiling victoriously.

But the smiled quickly disappeared as he began to fall forward, pulling the laptop tightly to his chest.

Fearing for his computer, Kenny ran as quickly as he could toward the falling boy and caught him.

"Thanks, Chief!" Tyson breathed. "But was did I trip over?"

"Probably your own clumsy feet," Kenny replied as he took Dizzi tightly in his arms.

The bluenette turned and glare at the offending object that had tripped him: Rei's foot.

Stalking back to where the raven-haired boy sat, he glared down at a widely smiling Rei.

TBC

I have part of the next chapter wrote out, but not quite all of it. NO MORE SCHOOL TILL COLLEGE STARTS!!!!!!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Anywho....^______^;;; that means I get to work on my stories and pics which will eventually be posed on my site Digital Stars.


	7. The Dream

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Something by Yaoi Girl

"Why'd you have to go and do that for? You could've killed me!"

"Darn, another failed mission," Rei laughed as he snapped his fingers, the movements and sounds causing Kai to stir.

"You know," Tyson smirked wickedly, "if you two are sitting like that, I wonder what else you've done that I don't know about."

"Leave them alone, Tyson!" Max said as he grabbed the boys arm and began to drag him to the front of the bus before the definitely-not-a-morning-person Kai could get a hold of him.

"No, let him keep it up. I want to see what he does when I starve him for a day," Kai said as he climbed from Rei's comfortable lap to the cold seat next to the raven -haired boy.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would," Kai smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring victoriously at the pouting bluenette, who was clinging to Max and complaining about how mean Kai always is to him.

"It's cold," Rei muttered as he crossed his arms, rubbing his hands up and down, trying to warm his skin up and make the goosebumps go away. Amber eyes then focused on Kai. "Could I use this?" he asked, slightly lifting the end of Kai's scarf.

Kai sighed and untied the fabric from around his neck, holding it out to Rei, who smiled and gratefully took it, wrapping it around his upper body.

"Thanks."

"Whatever," Kai sighed as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.

"Did you have any bad dreams?" came the hesitant question.

To this, crimson orbs again became visible, locking with amber, his tone soft. "No."

"Good," Rei said as he snuggled up against Kai's side, the other boy then wrapping his arm around Rei without thinking about it.

As Rei slept soundly, Kai couldn't help but think about the horrible dream that haunts his sleep for the rest of the ride.

~*~

The dream always came in random fragments, but the on he seen most frequently was of him confessing his feelings for Rei, then shortly after, he and Rei are covered in blood, the boy laying lifeless in his arms.

~*~

'It's so hard no to like him though. I guess it's alright if I like him, but I can't ever say I love him,' Kai thought determinedly as he gently shook Rei to wake him. "We're here."

Amber eyes opened and drooped back shut several times before he shakily stood up, falling into Kai's chest.

Deciding not to fight to wake him up, Kai scooped the surprising light boy into his arms and carried him off the bus. Tyson was going to say something to tease him, his cocky grin already in place, but closed his mouth when Max caught on and elbowed him in the ribs.

"You guys go ahead and go get something to eat. I'm going to get our rooms and see if I can wake him up, then I'll join you, at least," Kai said as he gently readjusted his grip on the boy.

Tyson instantly grabbed Max and Kenny by their arms, dragging them at lightning speed to the dining area of the hotel.

The crimson-eyed bluenette smiled a half smile at them before smiling down at the sleeping burden in his arms. He then entered the hotel, setting Rei in a chair in the lobby while he got the keys.

The fun part was getting the key to his room out and open the door with Rei in his arms, but he managed, never once waking or stirring the boy.

Once in his suite, he walked over to the bed, gently laying the slumbering boy down before he stood up straight, staring down at him with some indescribable look in his eyes, something resembling fear and longing.

It's not that he wasn't afraid of touching Rei, it was just that he didn't was to get close to him. He couldn't let his dream be fulfilled. But in order to do that, he was going to have to seal off his heart again and show no emotions, maybe even hurt Rei on the inside a little to keep him away.

But not tonight. He knew the dream would come again and knew that Rei would always be there to comfort him when he cried. And he also knew that he'd have to tell the raven-haired boy his secret, and that was what was going to be done tonight.

Rei whimpered and rolled over in his sleep, reaching his arms out beside him, seemingly feeling for something, or rather, someone.

Kai sat down on the edge of the bed, staring down at him with a small smile as he placed his hand in one of Rei's, the boy's whimpering ceasing as soon as Kai had taken his hand.

'This can't go on,' the bluenette thought a few minutes later as he carefully and slowly slid his hand away from Rei's. He sighed and turned his head to face the door. 'It's a surprise that one of them hasn't barged in and demanded where we are. It's been at least fifteen minutes since they went to eat.'

Crimson eyes again landed on Rei's sleeping face. "Rei...wake up. You need to eat."

The boy didn't wake, just shifted his body closer to the voice and the warmth.

"C'mon, Rei. Wake up," he said a little louder this time as he gently shook the boy by the shoulder. Again the boy didn't stir.

Kai again sighed and withdrew his hand, turning back to the door as he began to stand up, but he couldn't move very far off the bed, as Rei now sat up behind him, his arms wrapped around Kai's neck as he hugged him from behind.

One of Kai's hands absently found Rei's locked one's on his chest.

They stayed that way for several minutes before Kai again removed his hand, standing and breaking Rei's arms free from his body.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Can I after we eat?" the bluenette softly requested as he faced the door.

Rei climbed off the bed, standing behind Kai and wrapped his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. "You've been holding it off all day."

"Fine," he finally sighed as he lowered his head, Rei leading him back to the bed to sit. "I know you all look up to me for support in battle and as a friend, but I've noticed that you have more than the others."

The amber-eyed boy nodded in understanding as he sat next to the bluenette, hands in his lap as he stared at the floor, listening.

"And because you're the closest friend that I've ever had, I fear for your safety now."

"Does something happen to me in your dream?" Rei asked softly, still staring at the floor.

"You die in my arms," Kai said in his emotionless voice as he stood and headed for the door. 'No more weakness, Kai. You have to keep him away from you from now on.'

Rei could only watch in silence as the boy left. 'He thinks because of a dream that I'm going to die? But it is a repeating dream, so who knows? Maybe it's caused by stress. Maybe he has something else built up inside him that he doesn't want out. Maybe about me...'

He turned and looked down at the slightly disarrayed sheets, running his hand over the dark blue satin before he stood up and walked out the door.

  
~*~

"Where were you guys?" Max asked as he, Kenny, and Tyson came back from dinner.

Kai simply walked past them, tossing their room keys over his shoulder. "Talking."

The three boys looked at each other, confused as to why Kai was now sounding so cold again.

"Let's go talk to Rei," Kenny suggested with a shrug. "They were 'talking' after all. But where do we look for Rei? He's probably in Kai's room and we have no idea where that is."

"There's only four suites in this hotel, so it shouldn't be that hard to find him," Max said as he took the elevator to the top floor."

They didn't have to look far at all for Rei; the raven haired boy now sat outside of Kai's suite, crying in a ball.

Tyson was the first one to his side. "What happened? Did Kai hurt you?!"

Rei sniffed, lifting his head and shaking it. "No."

"Then what happened?!"

"The dream. He told me about the dream."

"Yeah, and?"

"He said...he said I died in his arms. But it wasn't Kai; it was that emotionless bastard. I thought he was gone...He doesn't care whether I live or die! He doesn't care about me!" he sobbed as he leaned into Max's embrace, who was now sitting on the floor next to him with his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around his shuddering body. After he calmed down a bit, he went on. "But what I don't understand is, before he told me that, he said that I was his closest friend and he feared for my safety. So why doesn't he care if I get hurt?"

TBC

Now you know what's bothering Kai!! And sorry for not updating in forever and a half...Blame it on my muse!!!!!! Hopefully this chapter wasn't too short for you guys!

Anywho, hope you liked!


	8. Practice Cancelled?

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Something by Yaoi Girl

Around 11 o'clock that night, Kai came back from his walk and was now sitting on the couch in his suite.

He had been disappointed when he came back and found a note lying on the bed from Rei, which simply said: I'm staying in Kenny's room.

'I'm sorry, Rei. But this is the way it's gotta be from now on.'

Someone knocked on his door; he ignored it. Then it came again. Sighing, he got up from his seat and walked to the door, opening it to find a slightly ruffled Max.

"Do you have any idea of how much you hurt him?!" he demanded, his icy blue eyes hard and angry.

"Why should you care. This is between me and him, not you. Now if you'll excuse me..." he said as he turned his back to the blonde.

"And what's with the attitude change all of a sudden? You went from the Kai we know, maybe a little weaker and kinder, back to the monster we all hated. Why?"

"It's better for him this way."

"You're such a liar. He told us what you said. About how you fear for him and want to protect him and then could care less when you told him about that dream!" he nearly shouted, his tone turning soft, as did his eyes with tears threatening to spill as he went on, "Don't you realize how much you mean to him? He's willing to endure anything, even death, to be with you. But you're just afraid of being hurt in the end, of being alone again. Rei would fight his hardest to stay alive for you, to show you how strong his can be and how strong his love is for you. If you can't see that in his eyes, then you should stay away from him before you really do hurt him." He then turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kai collapsed onto the couch a moment later, thoughts flying through his head so fast that it gave him a slight headache.

'I know what he feels for me. I don't want to stay away from him or hurt him, but when I have these dreams, they always come true. There's no way he can fight to live if he's shot straight in the heart. Why did I have to join a team with such great people when I'm always such an ass? Why do I always have to push people away? Rei...I'm sorry.'

~*~

"Come on, Rei. You need to get some more sleep. You only slept a couple hours on the bus and we have practice tomorrow morning, bright and early," Kenny said, pleading with the boy who sat on the end of his bed with tears still streaming down his face.

He had to admit that he was tired, but he just couldn't figure Kai out anymore and his brain wouldn't let the image of the boy out of his mind long enough for him to sleep.

"Gah...Fine. But I don't want to hear you complain when Kai comes in here to wake you up in the morning because you fell asleep late," Kenny said with a huff as he rolled onto his side, pulling the cover up to his chin before he fell asleep.

'He doesn't care about me anyway, so why should I care what he says? I don't care if he's our captain or not. I'll go home. At least then I wouldn't have to put up with these mood swings he's been having.' He sighed as he shifted slightly. 'Even if I went home, I still wouldn't be happy because he's here and I'm hiding.'

~*~

"We're not having practice today," the crimson-eyed bluenette said coldly after everyone, with the exception of Rei, arrived at his suite the next morning.

"That's a first," Tyson said, somewhat surprised.

"If you want to practice, go ahead. But I've got some things I need to take care of today. So enjoy freedom while you can." Kai then walked towards the door, turning to Kenny. "I need your key."

"Why? So you can go in and hurt Rei some more?" Max asked as he stood up, fists balled up at his sides until Tyson gently pulled him back down to the couch.

"No."

"What did you say?" the blonde asked in disbelief.

"I said no, I'm going to hurt him anymore. I thought about what you said last night, now I'm going to see if I can make it up to him. He's been through a lot because of me and he has yet to show any weakness."

Kenny handed him the spare key.

"If we're back late, don't worry."

"Where are you taking him?" Tyson asked, curious.

"On a date," and with that, he walked out of the room, ignoring the three dropped jaws in his room.

"Well, I'm taking a nap!" Kenny announced as he headed for the spare bedroom of the suite. "Seeing as how I can't go to my room right now, I'll sleep in here."

"Night, Chief!" Tyson called and waved over the couch as the blonde next to him sat on his knees and looked over the couch.

"Does this mean we can have time to enjoy ourselves?" Max asked in a not-so-innocent tone as he slid onto Tyson's lap.

"What are you doing, Maxie?" the bluenette asked as he pushed his back as far into the couch as he could, unsure of what Max was up to.

"Enjoying myself," he replied sweetly as he lowered his face towards the bright-red Tyson's until their noses touched. "I heard what you said in your sleep last night about me."

"What _did_ I say?" he asked as he tried to back up further, but could, nor could he bring himself to move in any way, other than blink and breath.

The blonde backed away slightly. "You said I was gorgeous, sweet, had nice eyes and soft hair, and that I was also a great kisser,' he said, his lips now nearly brushing over Tyson's.

After few moments of them simply staring deeply into each other's eyes, Tyson whispered, "Why did you stop?"

"I think I'd embarass you too much if I told you everything you sa...!"

That wasn't was Tyson was referring to, however, but showed Max what he wanted him to continue by grabbing the boy's shirt collar and pulling him towards himself, their lips meeting in a kiss so intimate that they didn't hear Kai come back in, as the boy had forgotten his wallet on the entertainment center.

"Go to your room if you're going to be doing that."

The kissing pair's kiss ended abruptly as they craned their necks to look at the bluenette with wide eyes.

"I don't want to come back and think about what you've done to that poor couch, so go to your room and abuse the furniture all you like," he said as he left, a smirk gracing his lips as soon as the door was shut. He could see their blushes and Tyson's mouth running about him now.

TBC

Yey!! I finally have Tyson/Max in here now!!! I think there's only going to be two more chapters to this...Maybe three before it's complete. Then maybe a sequel if you want one!! ^_^

Hope you enjoyed!!


	9. Rei or mint chocolate chip?

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade. I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Something by Yaoi Girl

Kai entered the sleeping boy's room, gently closing the door behind him as he stared at the boy in awe.

Raven locks had been set free and were now splayed across the bed, glimmering with the boy's visible chest and arms as the light crept in through the blinds. His eyelids fluttered momentarily, but he didn't open them. Instead, he slept on, much to Kai's relief.

Crimson eyes stayed locked softly on the figure sprawled out on the bed, mumbling in his sleep, as he walked across the small room and sat on Kenny's bed.

Sighing quietly, he simply sat, thinking.

'I told them that I was taking him on a date, but where? I don't know my way around this city, so I know nothing about its sites or shops...'

Rei stirred slightly, breaking Kai from his thoughts and snapping his attention back to the present.

Amber eyes slowly opened, wincing against the sun's rays. When his vision was no longer blurry, he smiled at the bluenette sitting on the other bed, but the smile only lasted momentarily. Rei quickly rolled over, facing the wall with hurt eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"To say I'm sorry," he answered quietly.

"Why? So you can break me again?" he replied coldly, a slight crack in his voice as he was on the verge of tears.

"Look," Kai said as he stood from Kenny's bed and moved to sit on Rei's. "I know I was being a jerk last night, but...I wanted to keep you away from me. That was the only way I knew to keep you safe."

Rei didn't respond.

"Max came to me last night and made me realize what I was doing was a mistake. I like you, Rei, and I never intended to hurt you, but when I kept having that dream over and over, I was afraid because we were together when it happened, and I don't want to see you like that. The dream was real enough, but I don't want us to have to go through with it in real life. I'd rather you be safe and happy, away from a jerk like me."

At this, Rei sat up quickly, gaining Kai's attention. His hand came to his cheek a moment later as he stared at the boy in disbelief. Rei had smacked him, hard.

The boy sat there, breathing heavily with his teeth clenched, his hand still in the position from after smacking Kai, amber locked with crimson. He then lowered this hand, both of his them now balled into tight fists on his lap, his teary gaze now there.

"How could I be happy without you? I don't care what happens to me, so long as I can be near you. I don't care if we're a couple, I just want to be with you..." he sobbed, lowering his head.

Kai watched sadly as the tears fell from the boy's eyes and onto his hands and blanket.

"Don't you understand, Kai? I love you..." he said, barely above a whisper, but Kai had heard it.

"I know," was all Kai said, the pain in Rei's chest becoming unbearable. "I know I like you, Rei, but now's not the time for me to say how much. I still have to sort out some things..."

"It's fine. I was just being selfish in wanting you. You don't have to say things you don't want to."

"I'm not saying anything that I don't want to. I said what I meant, and I meant what I said..."

"An elephant's word, 100%" the raven-haired boy laughed weakly. "Sorry, it just came to mind."

The bluenette smiled warmly at him. At least he made him feel a little better. "Do you want to go do something in town for a while? Just the two of us?"

"Like a...?"

"If you want to call it a date, then yes. I want to make everything up to you, Rei. I don't know how much pain you've gone through because of me, but I'm willing to try and make it up to you in whatever way I can."

"A date is fine with me," he said, looking up with a small smile, tears still in his eyes.

Kai smiled back at him and gently wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

Rei brought both of his hands up to Kai's, gently holding it between his own as he leaned forward and kissed Kai on the cheek before letting go and climbing out of bed while the bluenette held his cheek for a different reason this time. But the pinkness was caused by a blush this time, not from an impact of a blow.

About ten minutes later, Rei emerged from the bathroom in his clothes, his hair in its binding, but he left the bandana off for some reason. Kai didn't mind though.

"I'm ready when you are."

Kai offered his hand to Rei, who smiled and placed his hand in Kai's, lacing their fingers.

~*~

"Do you mind if we look in here? I want to find some new clothes," Rei asked hopefully as he and Kai walked down the main stretch of shops, having just ate lunch at a diner.

"I already told you, whatever you want to do today, just drag me along. I won't protest, so long as you don't put me in a dress."

"You ruined my plan," Rei fake pouted as he and the bluenette entered the clothing store.

They looked around for a little while, the raven-haired boy picking up a few shirts and some capris (for some reason, I now have an addiction to anime guys in capris...I've been watching too much Digimon...^_^;;). He had even picked out some clothes that he though would look good on Kai, who didn't protest when Rei sent him in to try them on.

Kai was the first one out of the dressing room, sitting on a chair by the exit, waiting for Rei, who emerged shortly after.

Each boy had put on their favorite outfit of the bunch to show each other.

Both boys were wearing a pair of khaki capris and silk shirts, Kai's being navy blue, unbuttoned with a white T-shirt underneath, and Rei's a dark shade of purple, but his was buttoned up.

"You looked really good like that," Rei said with a blush as he fixed the boy's collar.

"So do you," he replied.

"I don't think purple's really my color..." he said as he stepped back, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"It looks fine on you, and too bad because I'm buying it."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Then I'm buying your outfit for you."

"Don't think so."

"Well, too bad. Isn't that what you told me?"

"Yeah, but it's too bad because I'm paying for mine too. You just sit back and have fun," he smiled as he pushed the amber-eyed boy back into the dressing room.

Rei, not being in a mood to argue with Kai, who was in an exceptionally good mood, gave the boy his outfit to pay for while he took all the other outfits and put them back.

He meet up with Kai just outside the shop, who was now holding an ice-cream cone out to him.

"Did I get the right flavor?" Kai asked after the boy's hesitation.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know I liked mint chocolate chip?" he inquired as he took the cone and sat down on a nearby bench.

"I've seen you eat it many times before," he replied with a shrug.

"Why didn't you get any?"

"I'm not really in the mood for anything cold."

"Try some anyway," Rei said, offering the ice-cream to the boy next to him.

Kai barely flicked his tongue against the cold surface, Rei dissatisfied, but said nothing as he carefully bit a nice sized chunk off of it and grabbed Kai's chin.

Within seconds, Rei had his lips pressed to Kai's, the ice-cream now in both of their mouths as the amber-eyed boy took advantage of the bluenette's gaping mouth from the shock of his movements moments before. Kai didn't know which tasted better, Rei or the mint chocolate chip.

The kiss lingered for a few seconds after the ice cream was gone. They then separated, staring at each other with flushed faces, ignoring the people that walked by them, giving the pair strange looks, one of them being Mariah.

"Wow, I'm jealous," she teased with a wicked smile, her look not being one of disgust, but one more like what she said. "I never figured you would get the guts to finally do something about him, Rei."

"Oh, hush," he smiled back at her before he handed Kai his ice-cream and began chasing the laughing girl a little ways down the sidewalk.

He returned a few moments later, panting slightly while he laughed.

"So she knew all along about you liking me?" Kai asked with a smile as he stood and handed Rei his ice-cream. The pair then walked back towards the hotel.

"She read my journal. She's sneaky like that."

"And you aren't with that little move you pulled back there?"

Rei blushed and finished his ice-cream before taking Kai's hand again. "You didn't seem to mind very much."

Kai chuckled as they entered the hotel, Tyson and Max pouncing on the pair.

"Is it time for dinner yet?"

The pair rolled their eyes at the energetic bluenette, then blushing with a shy smile as Max asked, "So, are you a couple yet?"

"Let's just say, no more than you and Tyson are," Kai said slyly.

"I bet it's true! I bet you and Rei didn't have...Umph..."

"Shut-up, Tyson. They don't need to know about that," the blonde said as he elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs, face flushed as he began to drag him away from the pair and towards the dining area. "Kenny's in the spare room."

Rei and Kai smiled at the pair before heading up to the suite, noting that Kenny must've went to his own room since the spare room was now empty, the bed fully made.

They sat their bags on the floor next to the couch before curling up on it, Rei in Kai's lap with his arms around the bluenette's neck.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not after that huge meal I ate about an hour and a half ago!" Rei said with wide eyes. "Why, are you?"

He shook his head in response. "Do you want to go to the park tonight and watch the sunset?"

"I never pictured you as the romantic type, Kai. But yeah. That sounds nice," he said as he rested his head on Kai's shoulder, the pair taking an afternoon nap on the couch together.

TBC

What else can I say other than I'm addicted to this pairing? ^_^;; I have a pic drawn from when I started this story of Rei and Kai in those outfits together at the park. I'll have it on my site eventually...

Hope you enjoyed!!


	10. Nightmare Come True

Something by Yaoi Girl

'This...I know this, but from what?' Kai thought as he and Rei walked through the park, deciding to sit next to the pond beneath a weeping willow.

"Is something wrong?" Rei asked as he sat down and leaned against the tree, looking up at the still standing boy.

Kai shook his head, getting rid of the feeling of deja vu before he sat next to Rei. "No, everything's fine. I just...this looks really familiar."

"Have you been here before?"

Again Kai shook his head. "Not that I know of, but maybe when I was little and I still lived with my parents. Grandfather would never come to a place like this with me. I'm not worth it."

"I think you are," Rei replied as he rested his head on Kai's shoulder.

The boy said nothing; he simply wrapped an arm around Rei's waist.

There was still about another half hour at least until the sun would start to set, but they wanted to get away from the other three as soon as possible, as Mariah had called and told Kenny about what she had seen earlier that day. Needless to say, Tyson wouldn't leave Kai and Rei alone unless they told how good the other was at kissing, so they ran.

The crimson-eyed bluenette yawned, something coming to mind to break the silence. "What did you first think of me when you joined the team?"

Rei's eyebrows furrowed in though, wondering where such a question came from. "Well, I thought you were a perfectionist and an ass. But I knew there was a reason why; I could just see the real you screaming inside. That's why I wanted to become friends with you, to bring out the real you. When you started to become more open to me, I realized that I was falling for you, for that person inside of you that wanted released." There was a short space of silence before Rei asked, "What did you think of me?"

Kai smiled. "I knew you were weaker than me, at least in blading. We both found out just how strong you could be after our first real fight; you could easily have taken me down with as much determination as you had. But you stopped, and I knew then that you weren't a fighter. You weren't one to hurt people; you tried to make friends with them, unlike me. At first, I was irritated by you always following me around and asking me questions, but I grew to enjoy when you would talk to me, even if I didn't respond. You always smiled and continued to talk, never getting angry with me for my silence, knowing that I was at least listening to you."

"When did you realize that you liked me?"

Kai sighed, not really wanting to talk about it, but he responded anyway. "During that vacation time we had, when everyone went home for a week. For some reason, I couldn't get you out of my head and I started to question how strong our friendship had become. By the end of the week, I knew that our friendship had grown into something more, and I was afraid."

"Of what you felt for me?"

"Yeah. But when we were all back together again at the airport and I seen you, I couldn't deny that what I felt for you was wrong, that it was perfectly right because I knew you wouldn't hate me; you like everyone for who they are."

"Except for robbers, killers, and rapists," he laughed in response, noting then how the sky was beginning to change color from sky blue to light orange, pink, and purple.

"What about torturers?" Kai asked, his voice soft, his head lowered, causing his hair to conceal his yes.

Rei stopped laughing and hugged his boyfriend. "And I also hate your grandfather. No one deserves to be put through what you had to endure," he replied as he recalled in horribly vivid detail what Kai had once told him about his past.

With his mind in the past and not wanting to cry on their 'date', Kai laid down on the ground, resting his head on Rei's lap.

The raven-haired boy smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair, knowing that Kai wanted some time to think and be comforted only in this way while he went about sorting out his past.

While the pair sat in silence, Rei reached next to him and picked a wild flower from the ground, gently pulling each petal off, thinking as he pulled each one off. 'He loves me, he loves me not...'

As the sun began its decent behind the trees and horizon, Kai sat up slightly and Rei stopped pulling petals. They watched until the sun was nothing more than a golden arc over the trees.

Night was rapidly upon them, but they didn't mind. It was a nice, cool evening with no bugs out to bother them. Rei went back to pulling petals, Kai never noticing.

He began to shake, causing Rei to look down at him only to see crimson eyes concealed tightly behind his eye lids, tears forming in the corners.

There were two petals left, but he didn't need to pull them off to get the so called answer.

Neither boy heard the scream from somewhere inside the park, nor the gun shot as Kai opened his eyes, forcing himself to stare into Rei's eyes as he said, "I'm sorry, Rei, but I love you."

The raven-haired boy smiled down at him, the smile almost instantly vanishing as Kai shoved him away, his mind finally realizing why this place was familiar. It was the place from his dream.

Rei cried out in pain as he clutched his shoulder and fell forward into Kai, blood seeping out and ruining his and Kai's new clothes.

'At least he'll live from this,' Kai thought with a little relief as he scooped Rei up and ran with him to the nearest phone.

To Rei, it was all a blur from there. He remembered Kai shoving him, vaguely remembered him talking frantically into the phone, and didn't remember a thing about how he got to the hospital. But at least his boyfriend was at his side.

He had apparently gone through surgery for stitches and the like, as the bullet had gone completely through his shoulder. He didn't remember anything about getting the stitches, but there they were, and there was Kai, sitting on the edge of his bed, staring down at him with tears in his eyes and a smile.

"I guess you really do care about me. You kept me alive."

"I was lucky. I knew it was going to happen after I though long enough about where we were. I knew that everything there meant something to me, but I couldn't recall the dream until it was happening."

"I don't care how lucky you think you are," Rei smiled as he sat up, wincing slightly at the pain as he did so, and hugged Kai. "What matters is that you love me. And I love you."

They sat there, embracing each other for a few moments before Rei spoke up again. "When do I get to leave? Are the guys coming to visit?"

"You can leave tomorrow afternoon after the doctor checks to make sure everything is alright. And yes, they'll be here first thing in the morning. Max and Tyson are too tired to make it tonight, so you can guess what they've been doing, if you want to give yourself brain damage, and Kenny doesn't want to come here all alone."

"Are you staying with me tonight?"

"Do you want to be alone tonight?"

"Are you crazy?! After what I just went through and being in a hospital! I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night by myself and find a ghost at the end of my bed!" he cried, having experienced a ghost before when he was in the hospital and staying the night in a spare bed when Lee had to have his appendix removed. He wasn't really afraid of the ghost, it just scared him when he woke up and found the girl there staring at him. She seemed like she meant no harm, so he had smiled at her and went back to sleep.

The bluenette laughed at the boy's words and the manner in which they were said as he laid down next to Rei, holding him as tight as he could without causing the boy more pain. And for the first time in months, Kai slept soundly.

TBC

I've got a couple ideas for the last chapter, so hopefully you'll like it. And I know for the most part what I'm going to do for a sequel!!

Hope you enjoyed!!


	11. The Endor Just the Beginning?

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade. I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Something by Yaoi Girl

Amber eyes opened against their will to glare at whoever had just opened his door the next morning, but refrained from glaring too darkly as it was just a nurse checking on him.

She had checked his vitals and did some writing on his chart, telling him quietly, so as to not wake Kai, that their breakfast would be there shortly before she left, closing the door behind her.

  
Rei tried his best to get back to sleep, but failed. Something kept tickling his neck, and it wasn't until he was almost fully awake that he realized it was his hair, its usual binding sitting on the desk neck to him and he didn't like what had happened to it at all.

It was in a bio-hazard bag, as it had blood on it from the shot the last night, and a rip from where the bullet had grazed it He frowned. Now what was he going to use to keep his hair out of his way? A normal pony tail or braid wouldn't help. With his hair in a pony tail, it was always tangled horribly by the time he took it down, and if it was in a braid, it was too wavy for his liking in a pony tail or down.

'Guess I'll have to send grandma a letter and ask her to make me a new one,' he thought as he sat up, smiling as the nurse walked in with two food trays. He nudged Kai a couple times, which failed to wake him, so he kissed him, causing the nurse to blush and smile at the sight as she set the trays on the roll-y table and moved it over to them.

Kai, totally not aware of another presence in the room, laced his fingers in Rei's hair at the base of his skull and deepened the kiss. It was only after the door had creaked shut that he knew the nurse was there and had just left.

They separated, Kai smiling. "I could get used to an alarm clock like that. Are you feeling better?"

"I'll have to keep in mind that you like to be woke up that way. I'm sure the guys will like it too since you're not being your normal not-a-morning person routine. But then again, this was only the first time...And yes, I'm feeling much better. Still a little pain," Rei smiled back as he cut off a piece of his gravy and biscuits, offering the bite to Kai, who ate it.

"I'm the one who should be feeding you," he replied after he had finished his bite.

"Be my guest."

With that, Kai began cutting the food on both trays into bite-sized pieces, alternately feeding Rei and himself.

Soon they were down to the last piece of gravy and biscuit, Kai purposely, but making it seem like an accident, 'missed' Rei's mouth, gravy coating a corner of it.

Rei ate the piece, not minding the gravy being there, as he knew what Kai was up to. And sure enough, just as he had suspected, as soon as he had swallowed, his boyfriend leaned down and licked the small bit away and proceeded to kiss him.

They kissed for several minutes, only stopping when they heard the door open and someone's big mouth.

"Man, the 'get a room' thing won't work this time..." Tyson pouted.

Rei laughed. "Glad you guys could make it."

"Glad to see you're feeling like yourself already," Max smiled, indicating what they had just walked in on.

The boys each grabbed a chair from somewhere within the dark corners of the room and sat down in them next to the bed. Kenny noticed a brochure on the table next to the bed and began to skim through it while Tyson and Max asked questions about last night.

While the question and answer session went on, the nurse came in, handing Kai a plain brown box then left.

Rei eyed the box then Kai, silently asking.

The crimson-eyed boy handed Rei the box. "It's for you."

"For me?"

"Just open it and see!" Max cried out, already know what the box contained.

When Kai had talked to the boys last night during Rei's surgery, he had sent them on a mission, and it looked like they had completed it with flying colors.

The box floated forgotten to the floor a few moments later as Rei held the box's content in his hands, his amber eyes shining brightly with tears.

"This is...this is beautiful! But how did you...?" he asked as he looked from his gift to the boys.

"It was Kai's idea," Tyson said with a shrug. "I personally don't think you're worth all the trouble we went through to get that made in one night," he teased.

The raven-haired boy didn't know what else to say.

In his hands sat a new hair binder, but it was different from the one his grandmother had made back in China. It was designed after his bit beast. The cloth part was white with green tiger stripes up and down the cloth, the top and bottom pieces made of gold.

Rei then flung himself to Kai, hugging him as tight as possible.

"Hey, where's our hug?" Max teased. "It was from us too!"

"You'll get yours after I'm not half naked in this hospital gown. I don't want to scare the natives!" Rei laughed, Kai smirking while the other three boys joined in the laughter.

Kenny had found a certain section of the brochure that was really interesting to him as he gained their attention. "Did you guys know that same sex couples can..."

~Owari~

What Kenny's talking about will be in the sequel!!! ^_^ I know I'm cruel. Anywho, I hope you liked this story enough to read the sequel when I get it out! And thanks to everyone who nagged me to continue and reviewed!!!

I do have a picture of Rei and Kai from the last chapter under the willow tree and sun-set, but it won't be on my site until I get the new layout down in a couple days, so check my site for it!! ^_^


End file.
